Kamen Rider W: Advent of Q, Return of K
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: The Two-in-One Detective hadn't had any decent cases, until Chun-Li came in and asked for their assistance in her investigations. The mysterious Q roamed Futo City for unknown reasons and it's up to those trio to find out. Unbeknownst to them, a mechanical hero returned after years of absence. Will they be able to solve this mystery? Let's count up their sins while we're at it!


**Author's Note: This Stranger would like to thank his followers who have faved his AmazonxPony fanfic. He's very grateful for the reviews and attention it got. Perhaps one day, that fic will be posted to Fimfiction…**

**Okay, I'll stop the third person speak for now XD**

**This story exist thanks to Toei bringing back classic Ishinomori heroes such as the Kikaiders in Let's Go Kamen Rider, Kyoudain and Daitetsujin 17 (One Seven, not seventeen) in the Fourze movie ('tis sad they're bad guys for real in that universe), and Sanagiman, with possibilities of Inazuman, Poitrine and Akumaizer 3 in the upcoming Fourze x Wizard Movie Taisen film (albeit not the same persons, it's good to know Toei remembers them)**

**But sadly, they've become antagonists in those films. (D17 is just a satellite with an XVII on it) **

**This Stranger wish to make a fanfic where a Rider meets a classic Toku hero without making him a baddie. But since his series is not listed here, I'm making it a crossover with Street Fighter. Specifically SF3, starring Chun Li and one mysterious guy in a trench coat.**

**But enough rambling, let us begin to count up the sins…**

* * *

**Kamen Rider W: Advent of Q/Return of K**

_Futo City, Narumi Detective Agency._

It was a dull day for Hidari Shotaro. There haven't been any decent cases for him. Even though he's grateful that crime is at an all time low thanks to the defeat of the Sonozaki family's plot. Sure, there were minor cases for him to take such as finding lost pets or items, investigating possibly two-timing lovers, but there were no cases that excites him anymore.

Specifically, cases involving Foundation X. These group conducted many illegal experiments, one of them were creations of Gaia Memories. Even though he heard rumors that productions of the Memories were ceased, Shotaro couldn't believe that they stopped doing more experiments. If only he could find a lead…

"Shotaro, how long are you going to contemplate your typewriter?"

"I'm bored, Phillip, there's no exciting cases anymore…"

A young boy, who was sitting in the guest area near the front door, was reading a book as he asked his partner. "You're worried about what Foundation X is up to, yes?"

"Ah, you always knew what to ask, Aibou…" the detective adjusted his fedora as his right himself on his chair, "Those guys are still up to no good, I can feel it. You sure you've searched all you can find about them?"

"Nothing conclusive yet. Not even on this Neon Ulsland, their leader. She's one elusive woman."

Shotaro sighed, he was really bored. "Say, how are Akiko and Terui doing?" "Oh, they say they're on their honeymoon in Hawaii." "Great, guess it's just you and me like the old days…"

Narumi Akiko, wife of Terui Ryu, aka Kamen Rider Accel, was the owner of the eponymous detective agency. She inherited the agency from her father, Soukichi. He was Shotaro's mentor, before his death during the event called Begins Night. They found out later that Soukichi was also a Kamen Rider, named Skull. Shotaro was a brash impulsive young man back then, and he felt guilty that his behavior then caused his mentor's life. He then resolved himself to become a great hardboiled detective in his honor.

Now, Akiko had retired from the detective business and is currently living a good life with Terui Ryu. They still occasionally visit and helped out on a case, but with almost no sightings of Dopants or other kind of monsters, transforming into Kamen Riders were unnecessary.

Fortunately, the boredom ceased when a peculiar client entered the agency. She wore a blue Chinese qipao, her hair tied into Ox Horn buns wrapped within some clothing. This lady was a sight for sore eyes for Shotaro, he had met some beautiful faces before, but her? He was basically had his jaws dropped on the floor.

"Ah, I see we have a client. What can we do for you, miss?" said Phillip as he still holding his book, for some reason she looked familiar to him.

"Good evening, boys. I'm Chun-Li, Interpol. And I believe someone here could help me with a case."

"I-Interpol?!" said Shotaro, "Um… my name is Hidari Shotaro, and that's Phillip. What can we do to help, officer?" Shotaro have been visited by some unique individuals before, but someone from Interpol? That's a whole new level of uniqueness.

"Actually, I was looking for Soukichi-san, is he here?"

The two were silent, it seems that Chun-Li didn't knew what happened.

"Uh… Boss has passed away four years ago…He died on a case…"

Chun-Li held her hand on her mouth, gasped at the revelation of his death. "O-oh… I'm so sorry… I didn't knew…" she then took a seat, apparently she was shocked to hear that. "Damn, how come I didn't know that? If only I wasn't so busy with my investigations…"

"Hey, it's alright, officer." Said Phillip, "Narumi-san is a good detective, and I'm sure solving the case is important to him for everybody's safety."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you knew Boss before, right?" Shotaro sat down and asked the officer, "How do you know him, if I may ask?"

* * *

_**Futo city, sometime in the early 2000s…**_

_Chun-Li was investigating whereabouts of Shadaloo agents, she was wearing her casual outfit, consisting of a varsity style jacket, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and her white tennis shoes. Her leads lead Chun-Li to the Windy City of Futo. She also heard rumors of creatures known as Unidentified Creatures and the Unknowns terrorizing the city, but no longer. Chun-Li read reports of them in special archives, but despite the national news broadcasting about the Unidentified Creatures, she was skeptical about them. But those were old news, and she was focusing on her current case. _

_Despite the peaceful appearance of the city, a tragedy struck this place a few years back. Random number of people were suddenly wrapped up in webbings and exploded. The casualties were immense, from the young to the elderly. Nobody knew why it happened, but after that incident, no other deaths such as this happened again. Futo City had many windmills under constructions, they were planned to be used as power supplies._

_One of them was planned to be bombed by Shadaloo. Her leads indicated that the biggest one was the target, known as the Futo Tower._

_She didn't know why they targeted the tower, but all she cared was that they needed to be stopped._

_She had called the Futo Police Department beforehand, and a Detective Mikio Jinno and some men were dispatched to assist her._

"_Ah, miss Chun-Li! Over here!" Jinno waved at her near the entrance. The perimeter was secured, she also saw some ambulances attending to wounded officers. Looks like she was right, unfortunately. Why does this guy carries a back scratcher, she wondered._

"_Hello there, detective. What's the situation?"_

"_Well, as we arrived, the visitors were already scattered, running away as gunshots were heard. Man, those guys means business! They were dressing up like military guys and they have skull insignias on their berets…" said Jinno as he scratched his back. Seriously, what's up with the back scratcher?_

"_Are you familiar with the organization called Shadaloo?" asked Chun-Li. She didn't expect many to know about this secretive group, but rumors flies fast. "Oh… Oh my God, it's them?! Holy smokes, we gotta need more men!" Jinno frantically scratched his back, nervously telling his men to call for more backup. "Get the SWATs too!"_

_Suddenly, an explosion occurred near the top. Chun-Li also heard sounds of gunfire. Without hesitation, she immediately ran inside, "I'm sorry, but the more we wait, the more dangerous it will be!"_

_**Futo Tower, Rooftops.**_

_After what seems like hours, the elevator finally reached the rooftops. Cocking her handgun, an M1911pistol, Chun-Li prepared herself for an incoming assault. As the door opened, all she saw were Shadaloo agents and men in black lying on the floor. These other men wore some sort of masks, almost skull like. She advanced carefully as she surveyed her surroundings. These men weren't shot, they were beaten to death. As she walked towards the stairs that lead towards the giant windmill, she heard something familiar; the sound of fighting. From the sound of it, two persons were in combat. When she reached the end of the stairs, she saw two man distancing each other._

_One of them was a man in white, wearing a white fedora. The other was another man with a fedora, he wore a trench coat. However, upon closer inspection, the one with the coat had a robotic mask. She instantly recognized this figure._

"_Y-you're Q! Both of you, hands in the air, NOW!"_

_The two stopped fighting, and glanced the Interpol officer. The man in white broke the silence, "Well now, it seems we have a spectator…" he adjusted his hat, "And if it isn't the famed Chun-Li herself! The World's Strongest Woman, they called you…"_

"_Glad that you know, how about introducing yourself?" asked Chun-Li as she aimed her pistol to the man in white, she also kept a glance to Q, "You don't seem like a police officer, so I'm assuming you're a detective of some sort…" _

"_I like to be called a private investigator, if you don't mind, miss."_

_The figure known as Q simply stood there, unmoving. Nobody knew who or what he is, neither the CIA nor the FBI could find out about his past. All they knew is that he seemed to appear around the world at random, beating fighters of any martial arts to near death. His motive to do so was also mysterious. The reason Chun-Li knew his, was because she read reports that her father wrote, and one of them involved this Q. She doesn't know I he's involved in her father's death, but as an officer of the law, duty comes first, and that means apprehending Q for questioning._

_Suddenly, Q dashed towards her and attempted to punch her. Her reflexes allowed her to parry that strike, and she struck back with her own attack; "Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" cried Chun-Li, as her leg moved at remarkable speed as she kicks Q away from her. The attack didn't even dent him, but he took a few step back, "Hey, I'm YOUR opponent, remember?" the detective grabbed Q's coat and hooked him right in the mask. The mask was actually made of metal, thought Chun-Li, what the hell is this guy? _

_But before she could do anything, Chun-Li sensed an attack coming from behind, she kicked the assailant hard. It was one of those masked men in black. Then hundreds of them completely surrounded them, "W-where did they come from?!" she then realized that her pistol was no longer on her hand, it was dropped when Q attacked her._

"_Che, more Masquerade Dopants… Guess I have no choice." The detective whipped out a red boxy device. When he put it on his waist, a belt came out of the device and wrapped itself around him. He moved the slot on the device, and he grabbed something out of his pocket; a USB Flash Drive. Chun-Li was confused, first these mysterious masked men appearing out of nowhere, and now this detective was whipping out strange gadgets, "Hey, if you want to help, I don't think that would be of use…" he took off his hat as she asked him that question._

"_Oh, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, miss Chun-Li, it's bad to do so in my line of work…" he then pressed the flash drive, and a voice came out of it:_

_**SKULL**_

"… _Henshin."_

_The detective then inserted the flash drive into the slot on the belt and it once again cried, "__**SKULL.**__" A field of dark purple energy surrounded him as his body transformed into an armored figure. His suit looked skeletal, and his helmet was skull-like, with an S crack on his forehead. A long white scarf appeared around his neck as he finished his transformation. Finally, he put his hat back on._

"_By the way… name's Narumi Soukichi; Kamen Rider Skull." Said the detective to Chun-Li, he then turned his attention to the Masquerade Dopants, he pointed to the group in front of him, "Now…" he flicked his hand to a come hitherto pose, "…Count up your sins." He then charged towards the Dopants, and he basically obliterated them._

_Not wanting to sit it out, Chun-Li joined the action and attacked the rest. The mooks bum-rushed her, but she defended herself with one of her signature attacks:_

"_**SPINNING BIRD KICK!**__"_

_She sat down, crossed legged before unleashing that move. Afterwards, she put herself upside down, legs stretched out and used the move. All of the Dopants attacking her were thrown off hard. One of them tried to jump her, she countered with another move, "__**TENSHO KYAKU!**__" she cried, and did a spinning kick in the air, hitting the dopant away._

_Oddly, Q joined the two and attacked the Dopants. He drove his fist into one of the Dopants, and he threw the now dead mook towards the others. The mysterious man roared; it was between mechanical and feral. Was he a cyborg, or was it the mask? Nevertheless, Q was not on the Dopants' side, and his brute strength seemed to make them more cautious. _

_The trio had their back on each other, they were in a pinch; surrounded by hundreds of enemies, no chances of backup, and they're running out of room._

"_Hmm… Stuck in an impossible and seemingly desperate situation… What are we going to do?" ask Skull, his voice a mixture of calm and mockery._

_The Skull Rider then pulled out his sole arsenal, the Skull Magnum, and inserted the Memory in his belt into the gun, it cried, "__**SKULL! MAXIMUMX DRIVE!**__"_

_Chun-Li may have been used to many kinds of weirdness in her line of work, but the event of today was a completely new experience for her. She could tell that Narumi-or Skull-was preparing a finishing move. Having decided her next course of action, she gathered her Chi to unleash one of her Super Moves. Q merely grunted, his spread his arms above him as his coat suddenly blew as if a gust of wind came out. _

"…_**Skull Punisher.**__"_

_As Skull called out the name of his finishing move, it was a signal for the other two to attack._

_Skull leaped skywards and spun, shooting the Dopants with rapid fire shots. It was like a tornado throwing its debris._

_The rest charged at the other two, Chun-Li posed herself in a crane position, her arm arched behind her back, her palms glowing blue. Then, she thrust them in front of her, palms facing the enemy, and a large dome of pure Chi formed around her. Harming the Masquerade Dopants. This was one of her most famous Super Moves;_

"_**KIKOSHO!**__"_

_Q reared his fist, and like the wind, he did multiple dashing punches. He alternated between hitting high and low. He was like an unstoppable locomotive. Q then punched on of them in the stomach, cupped his hands together, and slammed them into the unfortunate Dopant. The impact of the two-handed hammerstrike was so powerful, not only it made the Dopant bounced off the ground and flew up, a great shockwave followed, knocking the rest away. It was his __**Deadly Double Combination**__._

"…_Hmmph!" was the only sound Q made, a mere grunt. By the time the victim Dopant fell down, Q was seen brushing off his coat._

_Chun-Li slumped to the ground, she may have mastered that attack for ages, but the strain it caused to her body never seemed to go away._

"_Are you alright?" asked Skull, his hand offering assistance. Chun-Li gripped it and Skull helped her up, "Y-yeah, I'll be fine, thanks." The two then heard bones being broken. Q was crushing a limp Dopant under his shoes. "STOP!" cried the Interpol agent, "The fight's over, leave him be!"_

_Q did what she said, and slowly stared at her with his yellow robotic eyes. Skull aimed his Magnum at Q in case he was plotting something else. "You may have helped us, but that doesn't mean you'll get off easily." Chun-Li ordered the robot-like man. _

_But then a stream of tears dripped down one of his eyes. Chun-Li was once again surprised at this revelation; this Q, thought to be an emotionless something, shed tears. Was he actually a human being inside the mask, slowly losing his sanity over his actions, or was he a machine with a soul, realizing his sins by each crime he committed, yet was incapable to stop?_

_Her trains of thoughts were interrupted, as Q clenched his face, eyes alternately glowing red and orange. He then picked up one of the Dopants and positioned him between him and the other two. Suddenly a female computerized voice that came from Q said, "__**DANGER**__" and with that, the Dopant exploded; a __**Total Destruction.**_

_Skull stood between her and the explosion, protecting Chun-Li. As the fire died, Q was already gone. "Damn it all. I had him back then, if only those Dopants didn't come…" Hearing that, Chun-Li asked the Rider, "Wait, why were you after him?"_

_Sighing heavily, Skull cancelled his transformed state, and Narumi Soukichi returned. "How about we talk things in my office? I highly doubt this place is suitable for a questioning session…"_

* * *

"…And then he explained it all; the Dopants, Foundation X, and the Gaia Memories… It was unbelievable, but what I've seen back then had opened my eyes. The threats of Shadaloo may be gone now, but this Foundation X sounded fishy…"

"So you want us, " asked Shotaro, his hand holding a cup of coffee, "to help you find a lead to them? We're already ahead of you, me and Phillip have been investigating them ever since we found out they were behind the production of the Gaia Memories."

Phillip interjected, "Unfortunately, this group is very good at hiding their activities, and even I couldn't find anything regarding Foundation X."

The trio sat in silence. Three lawmen with one objective; shutting down Foundation X for good. Two problems; They have zero leads, and this Q was still at large. His motives still mysterious.

Shotaro was the first to break the silence, "So, anyway, what's in the envelope?" Chun-Li put her coffee down, and opened the envelope. In it, were photographs taken in Futo City, each picture filled with crowds, but they all share one thing in common; there was a man with a robotic mask in each of them. "I got these photos a week ago, I came here for consultation, and here we are now." She sipped her coffee as she spread them on the table.

"Is this… Q?" asked Philip, "He looked different from what you've described." The "robot" in the pictures may look almost similar to Q, but his trench coat was red, he wore what seemed to be an Ascot cap. There were ears on each side of his head, a red lining lined to each of his eyes. And the boots he wore seemed metallic. "…Must have been one hell of an upgrade he had gotten…" said Shotaro.

Then, the clock dinged; it was already 11:00 PM. "Hmm… It's late. Alright, since you're a friend of the Boss, I won't charge you. I insist. And it would be crazy to ask the Interpol for payment. "

Chun-Li smiled apologetically, "Gomen, ne? I hope this wouldn't be a problem for the two of you. Here's my number, call me in case you got any leads." She gave a card to Phillip, but before she proceeded to exit the agency, Shotaro stopped her. "However, there is one thing I would ask of you…"

When she turned to him, Shotaro handed her a piece of paper and a pen, "May I have your autograph and a picture?"

Of course, Chun-Li thought, she knew that her fame would be known even to a detective. She never expected one to ask her to sign for them.

"Seriously, Shotaro?" Phillip had his eyebrow raised, "Your idea of payment is an autograph?"

"Oh, come on, Phillip! It's not everyday that one of the Legendary Fighters from that World Tournament comes to visit us, especially The World's Strongest Woman herself!" he refocused his attention back to her, she was amused at him. "Wow, I'm flattered; I thought you're one of those stiff detectives." She then signed the paper he gave to her.

"Well, it can't be helped; he IS halfboiled, after all, still having a hard time controlling himself as usual." Said Phillip sarcastically. He then continued to read his book.

"S-shut up, Phillip!"

When she finished her signing, Shotaro was shocked at what he had read;

"To my favorite half boiled detective, Hidari Shotaro-kun. From Chun-Li." She even drew a tiny heart in there. Shotaro doesn't know whether to be overjoyed or annoyed that even the Legendary Chun-Li may call him half boiled too. "…Worth it!"

* * *

_Futo City Park, Midnight._

The moonlight shone brightly upon the park. The only sound that was made were gusts of wind created by a nearby windmill. An odd looking car was parked near it. A figure opened the gullwing door, stepped out of the car and observed his surroundings. His robotic glare recorded all that he sees. He stood still a moment to download data of the city into his computer; his brain. The figure then put on his ascot cap onto his metallic head.

"commencing investigations."

* * *

**Well, what do ya think?**

**This story takes place before the Movie Taisen Megamax movie.**

**Can you guess who was the figure in the end? 'Tis another of Ishinomori's creations! **

**I chose to make this a Street Fighter crossover, because there was none in this site so far XD**

**Also, it's a damn good idea, why the hell not?**

**Once again, the Rider forms are based on the S.I.C action figures, because I want it that way lol**

**And that includes the figure in the end.**

**Will other Street Fighter characters appear in future chapters? Who knows, I could put Cammy or Guile but they're military; I doubt by the timeline of SF3, they had the time to help Chun-Li like in the old days. Ryu is a possibility, but he's a wandering hobo; might be hiking in Europe for all I know XD**

**And yes, Kuuga and Agito did happen in the Double-verse. The way I see it (aka my headcanon), all the Showa Riders existed, and the Crisis Empire who were the main baddies of Black RX invaded Japan. Such event bound to be in the international news. **

**Shin, ZO and J do exist, but from what I've seen in their movies, the events involving them seemed to be isolated.**

**As for Kuuga and Agito, they basically lived in the same universe, so yeah. Also, the monsters were known by the cops and the media.**

**What of the other Riders? Well, the guys from Ryuki-Blade don't exist here because it would be contradictory if they live at the same time. Ryuki had an excuse for having its reset button pushed, so the characters in Ryuki-verse Survived. (see what I did there?)**

**Hibiki is obviously not in the cities, Kabuto don't exist in this timeline, Den-O is everywhere since he/they're time travellers, so why not? Kiva appeared as a cameo in one of Den-O's movie, so yeah they live in the same time too.**

**And obviously, OOO, Fourze and Wizard exist alongside Double. But Wizard hasn't appeared yet, and Gentaro is still in high school, events of his own TV series still happening.**

**So, ladies and gentlemen, Read, Review, and Rejoice! **


End file.
